


"What Makes You Think?"

by soundboardkittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo does too, M/M, diner au, hux has a huge crush, hux is a doctor, its cute, kylo is a chef, will get DARK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundboardkittens/pseuds/soundboardkittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a doctor that decides to visit the restaurant all his co-workers keep talking about. He basically falls in love with the chef, Kylo.  </p><p>this is a diner au thats pretty cute and sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first kylux fic after not writing for about a year. i hope you enjoy it!  
> the future chapters will get darker so i will put warnings in the notes whenever that happens. also eventually sex will happen.  
> i'm really excited for everyone to read this!

Hux walked into First Order diner expecting a gross dank interior but opened the door to be pleasantly surprised. Hux was a highly regarded surgeon used to a certain caliber of life and was reluctant to come into the diner despite that it was recommended to him by most of his co-workers. Looking around he saw a nicely lit space with a friendly atmosphere, excluding an older gentleman sitting in a corner booth with a grimace but Hux was willing to put that aside to try the food everyone was raving about. 

Hux sat down at the mostly empty bar which was quiet compared to the rest of the bustling diner. Hux almost thought he regretted coming during the lunch rush but a short girl dressed in all black promptly took his order. She turned around and yelled to the chef through a window that was directly in front of the bar. The chef was tall, had dark hair pulled up into a bun, and Hux watched as his arms flexed while sauteing vegetables in pans. He was wearing a black tank top that perfectly showed off his muscle. Hux felt like he was being treated to dinner and a show, at lunchtime. 

“Got it!” the chef said to affirm that he heard the order and started putting food on the stove top. Hux almost shuddered at the deep voice. In the meantime he continued to look around. The floors were covered in black carpet, the walls were white, and everything was either black or white with chrome accents. It almost felt like a spaceship. He looked back up at the chef who was placing plates on the window ledge for the waiters to pick up. While doing this he took a quick glance at Hux and winked then quickly turned around. Hux told himself he was too old to be having crushes on people but he couldn’t deny that the chef was unmistakably charming. 

Hux stopped thinking about the chef once his sandwich was placed in front of him, a simple BLT club. He wasn’t expecting anything special but once Hux took a bite he was in awe. The chef was good looking and definitely a good cook. Hux definitely wouldn’t mind coming back.

_____

The next time Hux came back to the diner was a week later for a very late dinner. It was around 11 by the time he finished his paperwork at the hospital and he did not have any energy to cook dinner for himself. He walked in and sat at the bar the same as before but this time the chef was standing in front of the window, not cooking, but instead ready to take his order. 

“Hey, I’m Kylo, What do you want?” the chef said. Hux was taken aback by the bluntness of the greeting. Then he smiled, because he realized the chef was talking to him. He also wanted to kick himself for acting like a teenage girl but Hux doesn’t get out much since he devotes so much of his life to his work. Tinder and Grindr can only get you as much as a one night stand, and Hux doesn’t really have time for dating.

“What do you recommend?” Hux tried to be flirty but worried he just came off dumb.

“Everything. It’s all good. Everything I make is good.” Kylo boasted. Hux found the cockiness incredibly charming. “But I feel like making a chicken sub so how about that?” Hux looked down at the menu to look at the ingredients, marinated chicken with lettuce, cheese, tomato, and onions. 

“Fine, but no cheese. Or onions. Or bread. So actually just make it a salad with chicken in it.” 

Kylo made a noise that was either a huff or a laugh, Hux couldn’t tell, but then he smiled. “Fine.” he said and then walked around to the kitchen. He put chicken on the stove top and started chopping up vegetables. Kylo was quiet as he focused on his work. Hux looked around and noticed he and a trucker were the only patrons in here. While letting the chicken cook he checked the trucker out and then it was just Hux. 

The wait wasn’t long and his salad was placed in front of him. Then, a chicken sub was put in front of the seat next to his and Kylo walked around the bar to take a seat. “I still felt like making a sub.” he explained. “Also I didn’t want you to feel weird if I just stood and watched you eat.” 

“What makes you think I wanted you to join me?” Hux started to fall into his normally snarky self. 

“Well I work here. I made that wonderful salad. I can take it away and you can go somewhere else without a dashing chef.” 

“That would be a terrible business practice. Also you seem to think highly of yourself. What if I thought the salad sucked?” Hux took a bite. It didn’t suck. It was delicious. 

“I know it doesn’t suck. But I guess you are right about kicking customers to the curb. It would be bad for business. So why are you here so late? Are you a stripper? Is this just the beginning of your night?” 

Hux laughed at the thought. “I’m a doctor. It was a late night.” he watched at Kylo took a huge bite of the sandwich and then quickly swallowed. His throat bobbed and Hux found it oddly sexy.

“Did you strip to get yourself through med school?”

“No.” Hux was starting to blush at the conversation. “I don’t think i could be seductive enough to be a stripper.” He felt like he was fishing for compliments but it wasn't a complete lie. Hux either wore suits or his uniform and wasn't one to go around town turning heads. And he definitely wasn’t flexible enough to be a stripper.

Kylo stared at him while he finished the sub. “You could strip for me anytime.”

Hux scoffed. “Was that you coming onto me because it was really terrible.” He smiled anyway. Kylo walked back into the kitchen and started cleaning. 

“Then why are you blushing?” 

“Just because it was a really bad way to come onto someone doesn’t mean I didn’t like or appreciate it.” Hux couldn't believe his bravery at the current moment. He was fine with picking up guys at bars or online, great at it even, but he was usually terrible at talking to people who he actually liked. 

“So you would strip for me?”

“No. I still think I would be too stiff for the act.”

Kylo shrugged. “Fine. But the offers still out there.” Hux went for another forkful of salad but found his bowl was empty. He would have to leave soon. Kylo walked back to the bar. “Do you want me to check you out? As in, ring your meal up, not stare at your body like I’ve been doing.” _Hux giggled._

“Letting customers leave without paying is also bad business practice.”

“You should have been a business major and not a doctor.” Kylo winked and walked to the register. “That will be 5.25.”

Hux handed him a 10 and said “Keep it.” Their hands touched and Hux internally screamed. 

“Thanks doc.” he said and handed him the receipt. Hux got up and left. Kylo waved then continued to clean the diner.

Hux then looked down at the receipt that he was about to trash and saw Kylo had written his number on it.

_i still think you would be great stripper -kylo_

_____

Hux frequents the diner for many reasons. The food is good, it's close to the hospital, and the chef is hot. Despite this he hasn't texted him yet. This also was because of a number of reasons. Hux is a very busy man, he doesn't let himself get close to people easily, he isn't good with people that he actually likes, and deep down he doesn't believe he actually deserves companionship. Eventually Kylo will see Hux is nothing worth pursuing and Kylo will stop winking at him and Hux will just become another regular customer.

In Kylos mind he knew he was going to get what he wanted despite the people that stand in his way. Kylo continued to flex whenever Hux could see, he made sure to make flirty eye contact at least three times during Hux’s visits, and sometimes he sends him deserts. 

One day Hux gets lunch with Phasma, a fellow doctor, and they go to the diner. Kylo takes note of this and waves when hux and phasma are led to their seats. Hux puts his teenage girl thoughts away when Phasma starts conversation.

“There's a weird guy in the corner that staring at you.” she says. Hux is aware of who she is talking about. The strange older gentleman that always sits in the same corner booth and stares at hux when he comes for lunch. 

“Yes, I believe he is either homeless or a very rich predator. I usually ignore him.”

“Wait you know him?”

“I wouldn't say I know him. We just both happened to come here a lot. Or I come here a lot and he is always here. The only time he wasn't here was when I came for dinner one time so I really don't know his deal.” Between their conversation their orders were taken and delivered. They continued to make small talk about work and lack of family and other commitments. Hux grew to like Phasma because she was also very dedicated to her work. Phasma was probably the one person Hux could consider a friend.

Towards the end of their lunch their waiter came out with two slices of chocolate cake. “Compliments from the chef.” he quickly stated before Hux could argue that they hadn’t ordered dessert. Then he quickly turned on his heal back to the kitchen. Hux regretted sitting at a booth because he literally had no view of the window into the kitchen.

“Do you know the chef Hux? Does this have anything to do with Supreme Creep over there?”

“Oh no, the chef is just,” _a guy I have a huge crush on,_ Hux wanted to say, “a friend.” Then Hux picked up the fork and dug into the cake. He always wanted to try the desserts but then again Hux wasn’t one for letting himself relish in happiness. The cake was probably the best he has ever eaten. Obviously homemade and had a wonderful ratio of creamy icing to moist cake. It took everything in Hux not to moan in the middle of the restaurant, especially in front of Phasma. It wasn't fair that kylo could cook and bake. 

“Well tell your friend I said thank you because this is amazing.” 

When they got their separate checks hux had sloppy writing on his:

_i gave you cake now text me_

______

While Phasma drove them back to the hospital Hux texted Kylo back:

_Thanks for the cake_

Once he got back to the hospital and was about to slip his phone into the pocket of his white coat he saw that Kylo replied.

_who is this_

Hux almost felt hurt before he realized that he never gave Kylo his name.

 _Hux_ he wrote back, taking a seat in his office.

_and that is?_

Hux actually felt hurt that time.

_The doctor with the red hair_

_i know i just wanted to see what you would say. thanks for finally telling me your name_

_did you like the cake_ Kylo texted before Hux could say anything else.

_It was great. My friend Phasma thinks so as well. I have to get back to working now._

_oh right gotta work for those tips_

Hux smirked and put his phone away and went to do his rounds.

At the diner Kylo was leaning against a counter smiling, thankful that Hux’s lunch mate had been associated with the word “friend” without the world “girl” in front of it.

_____

About a week later Hux had another late night at the hospital and obviously went to the diner for dinner. “We’re closed! Sorry, I forgot to turn the sign around.” Kylo said from into the kitchen his back facing a pantry. He turned around to make eye contact with the customer and saw Hux. “Thought I think I can make an exception for you.”

Hux could see into the kitchen that Kylo must have cleaned everything already and put the food away for the night. “No, it’s fine. You’re already packed up. I’ll see you tomorrow probably.” Hux dismissed Kylo with a wave and turned to leave.

“No stay. I feel like making pasta.” 

Hux has come to the diner enough times to know there wasn’t anything Italian on the menu. 

“That's not on the menu. What are you talking about?”

Kylo came out of the Kitchen with a black pea coat on and his hair taken out of the bun. Kylo’s hair was fairly long and slightly tangled but Hux thought it suited him. He could tell it was soft and it took a lot of energy- which at this point in the night he didn’t have a lot of, to not reach out and touch it. Kylo stood in front of Hux on the same side of the bar. “Well, you don’t want to me to dirty up the kitchen again, which is considerate of you so thanks, and I want pasta so come over to my place. I’ll cook for you.”

The words “come over to my place” coming from Kylo could have made Hux vomit. He didn’t though because then Kylo would probably immediately forget about what he just offered and yell at him to get out of his restaurant. “Sure.” Hux replied. Kylo smiled. It was toothy and made his eyes crinkle and his face look warm. 

“Great. I don’t drive here because I live really close by so you don’t mind driving do you? I don’t want you to leave your car here.” Kylo was beginning to ramble as he locked the door to the diner. He turned off the lights, flipped the sign around, and they walked outside.

“It’s no problem.” Hux folded his arms around himself as they walked to his car. “You walk home every night?” he unlocked the doors and they got in with Hux immediately turning the heat on full blast. “It’s freezing out.” Hux pulled out of the parking lot and Kylo began giving him directions.

“I really live around the corner. It’s a 10 minute walk. And besides I’m usually warm natured. Turn left at the next light.”

“Being warm natured doesn’t protect you from getting hypothermia.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “I’ll live. Thats my apartment building at the end of the street. Park in space 4F.”

“I’m just saying I would be very sad if you died from the cold and then you couldn’t make me delicious food. The wind chill has to be below freezing.” Hux said pulling into one of the two parking spots labeled 4F. There was a Chevy Trailblazer in the space next to his. There was a decal advertising the diner. He assumed that was Kylo’s car. 

“You would be sad if I died?” It could have came out as an antagonizing question but instead it sounded frank. 

“Yeah.” Hux said. He almost made a joke but felt that it would be out of place with Kylo’s delivery of the previous question. Hux followed Kylo into an elevator to the fourth floor to apartment 4F. Kylo unlocked the door and Hux was surprised. The living room was well put together with only a normal amount of clutter. There were clothes on the floor and some dishes in the sink but Hux would let it pass. Kylo toed off his shoes and walked into the kitchen to put on two pots of hot water. “Make yourself comfortable. I’m going to go change I’ll be right back.” and with that Kylo walked into a hallway and he Hux heard a door open and shut. 

Hux toed off his shoes next to Kylo’s. Hux thought it looked kind of cute, there shoes sitting next to each other. He took off his jacket and placed it on the couch. Then Hux untucked his shirt, he was allowed to look unprofessional around someone he wanted to kiss. The apartment itself was nice, it was small but homey. Hux could tell only one person lived here. Everything was either black or grey except for the carpet and walls which were white. Hux noted that Kylo really liked Star Wars, the only thing on his entertainment center besides a cable box and an Xbox was a box set of the Star Wars movies. On the couch was a Darth Vader plush blanket. There was an empty Star Wars mug sitting on the coffee table. Kylo came out of his room in a tshirt and pajama pants with stormtroopers on them.

He walked into the kitchen and poured Vermicelli into one of the now boiling pots. He turned the heat down on the other and put a bag of frozen red sauce in it. Hux followed him into the kitchen. “Sorry the sauce isn’t fresh but I didn’t want you to have to wait. It’s already late enough.” Kylo turned around and said.

“It’s fine. I actually go to work late on Thursdays if I don’t have to like perform surgery on someone, which I don’t.” Hux said not hinting at anything.

“Me too actually, except I don’t usually work the breakfast shift so I go in late almost every day except weekends. And I never have to perform surgery on anyone.” 

“Is that why you are there for closing all time?”

“All the time as in the two times you happened to come in for dinner and I was there?”

“Well, yeah I guess.” Hux felt less confident in himself after asking the question.

“Yeah, I work lunch and dinner and I close every night. I’m off on weekends except sometimes I work the breakfast shift.” Kylo stirred the pasta and started pulling out plates and silverware. 

“When did you learn to cook?” Hux changed the boring subject of work. Though cooking was Kylo’s work so it wasn’t really changing the subject.

“My uncle taught me. I learned that I wanted to do it for the rest of my life and I went to culinary school and here we are. My uncle was kind of mad that I didn’t want to continue learning from him but-” Kylo shrugged.

“If you went to culinary school shouldn’t you be working in a fancy restaurant and not a local diner?”

“If I worked in a fancy restaurant I wouldn’t have ever saw you come in.” Kylo stated matter of factly while also dodging the question. Hux didn’t have a reply. Kylo started plating the food. 

“Who is that older man that sits in the corner and is always there when I get lunch?” Hux asked because he was curious and figured Kylo would have an answer.

Kylo froze for a second. Hux wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t staring at Kylo so intently but he was so he did notice. Kylo didn’t look up but answered him, “Snoke. The owner. He also owns this building. He eats lunch there everyday.”

Hux didn’t have any other questions after that. Nothing was strange about the answer. Kylo set the plates and silverware on a small circular table that had three chairs around it. Kylo sat and motioned for Hux to sit. “So what made you want to become a doctor?” he asked after a forkful of pasta. 

“Money.” Hux said dryly. That was it. Money and recognition. It wasn’t about helping people. His mother was also a doctor but Hux didn’t want to go into that. 

Kylo laughed. It was a short noise that choked out of his throat but it was a laugh. Hux couldn’t imagine many people finding Hux’s lack of emotion funny. Hux was already in love. He stopped himself from saying it by shoving pasta in his mouth. “You know vermicelli is actually thicker than spaghetti in Italy.” 

“Then remind me not to order vermicelli in Italy because the reason I like it is because it is thin.”

Kylo looked at Hux and smiled and then his face changed into something of panic. “Fuck, I forgot do you want wine? I don’t drink it but I have some.”

“What kind?” Hux narrowed his eyes. Hux was seriously going to judge him based on the type of wine he had, even if he didn’t drink it himself.

“Merlot. It goes with everything.”

“That would be nice.” 

Kylo quickly got up and came back with a glass of wine, or a Star Wars glass filled with wine. “Sorry, I don’t own any wine glasses, considering I don’t drink the stuff.” Hux nodded to convey that it was fine but it really wasn’t. The reason wine was served in a glass with a stem was to not transfer the heat of one's hand to the wine itself. Kylo shook his head like he wasn’t buying it. “Don’t give me that look. I know about the whole temperature thing. I just don’t own any wine glasses.” The fact that he knew the reason Hux was upset almost made up for it.

“Why don’t you drink wine?”

“I don't drink?” Kylo said it like a question but Hux knew it was just suppose to be condescending. 

“Oh. Then why do you have wine?”

“Other people drink. It seemed to have come in handy.” Kylo pointed at the cup.

“I guess I shouldn’t complain.” Hux brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. 

Kylo’s face lightened up. “I guess you shouldn’t.”

______

By about 2 AM Hux and Kylo were sitting on opposite sides of the couch their legs resting on each other in the middle and Hux was using the Darth Vader blanket. Hux’s stomach was full and he was buzzed so the usual boundaries he had around people were lowered. They’ve been talking all night. Kylo was just as dark and snarky as Hux was. Hux was glad this time spent pining over Kylo wasn’t all for nothing. Kylo could’ve been some meat head obsessed with sports and drinking bad lite beer and had no respect for culture. Instead Kylo was a chef, a chef that was very interested and loved learning about his craft, was obsessed with Star Wars, hates children, really likes Netflix, and had an emo phase which he admits probably isn’t fully grown out of.

Kylo yawned. Hux looked at his phone and saw how late it was. “I guess I should go.” Hux stood up and started folding the blanket out of habit.

Kylo looked up at him and just said “Stay.” All buzzed Hux wanted to do was stay but he wasn’t sure if sober hux would approve. Then he realized he was tired and buzzed which is not a good combination so he probably shouldn’t drive. Sober Hux would never approve of driving in his current condition. “I’m too tired to fuck you but just stay.” Kylo added as he watched Hux think it over.

“Okay.” Hux nodded and let Kylo lead him to the bedroom. 

It was a mess. The whole floor was used as a hamper, the open drawers just had unfolded clothes shoved into them, and there was a bunch of clutter on the dresser and bedside table. There were also quite a few posters on the wall. Some for old bands and movies but mostly Star Wars. “What makes you think I would let you fuck me?” Hux asked climbing into the bed after taking off his button up and pants. He had no problem laying next to Kylo, relished in it actually. 

“I meant fuck just as a synonym for sex. Of course you would be fucking me. I’m a total bottom.”  
Hux rolled over facing Kylo who was laying on his back and smiled. At this point he felt like Kylo was plucked from the heavens and placed in a diner just for Hux to find. “Of course, but what I meant was what made you think I was going to have sex with you?”

 

“Well I think you’re hot and felt like this was going swell enough. I would have definitely made the attempt if I wasn’t exhausted.”

“Hmm. I would have totally been up for it. Thank god I’m tired too, then we know we aren’t missing out on anything.” 

Kylo just moved his head in what Hux assumed was a nod, he couldn’t tell in the dark, and then rolled over and faced away from Hux. “I like to be the little spoon.” was all Kylo said before Hux rolled over after him and got as close as he could, glad he was finally falling asleep next to the hot chef he has had a crush on for weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is a doctor that decides to visit the restaurant all his co-workers keep talking about. He basically falls in love with the chef, Kylo.
> 
> this is a diner au thats pretty cute and sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: physical abuse, abuse of power position
> 
> more pining and love and some more plot stuff

The next morning Hux woke up with nothing next to him like usual. The bed was empty but he did know it was not his bed. He sat up and looked around the room. All the clothes were pushed into a corner, the drawers were shut, though the clutter was still prominent. Hux got out of bed and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. It was around eight in the morning and he had gotten a text from Kylo. 

_hey! im really sorry i left i got called into work. eat anything you want. ill see you later <3_

Hux was a bit upset by the fact that he didn’t get to wake up next Kylo. He usually sends people home or leaves after sex but sex didn’t happen last night. Hux was hoping to feel what everyone talks about when they wake up next to someone. 

_Are you working all day?_ Hux sent back to Kylo and then started getting dressed. He didn’t want to give the impression that he had a "wild and crazy" night so he might as well go get changed before he has to be at the hospital.

______

Kylo answered at eleven, his lunch break, with _yeah why?_

He had an inkling to why Hux wanted to know, to see him again probably. Lucky for Hux, Kylo wanted to see him probably just as much, maybe more. Kylo didn’t get a reply until he went back to work.

_Nevermind. I’ll see you soon._

That did not confirm any suspicions. If anything it made it seem like Hux was asking to know when to avoid the diner. While Hux’s inner demon was that he felt like he didn’t deserve companionship, Kylo’s was one of a similar vein. The charming man with long hair like a prince and muscles sculpted by God himself thought he was the most undesirable persons on the planet. This didn’t help. 

Kylo threw a spatula and it clattered on the floor. It wasn’t really out of anger but more of frustration. If Kylo were angry then his reaction would have been much worse. But then Holli, a waitress, glared into his window. It was a look that said “Snoke is going to come in and beat your ass”. Kylo quickly grabbed the spatula and threw it into the sink. Then he flattened his apron and composed himself with a quick breath and grabbed a new one. He went back to flipping burgers and prepping vegetables. 

It wasn’t very long until a man in a suit and a long trench coat walked into the kitchen. He was very tall, taller than Kylo who was 6’3’’. He was also very pale and almost looked sickly. He was in his mid forties but had made a substantial fortune and name for himself working in real estate and has now ventured into the restaurant business. He stood in front of the kitchen doors and glared at Kylo.

“I’m sorry Snoke! It wasn’t going to become a big thing I was just frustrated.” Kylo choked out. 

“Holli, man the kitchen. Kylo, my office.” Holli told another server to cover her current table and walked into the kitchen while Snoke and Kylo walked out. 

Snoke sat as his desk with his hands steepled in front of his face. His eyes were burning into Kylo. Kylo sat down in front of Snoke but didn’t meet his gaze. “You know how I feel about you destroying my property.” Snoke said. His tone was calm and steady but still forceful, like a spring breeze that comes with a hoard of dark storm clouds. 

“I know.” was all Kylo could say, still not looking at Snoke. 

“I need to know this won’t happen again. You’ve been told plenty of times, I just don’t know when you’re punishments will work.” Snoke shook his head. “Lean over my desk in front of me.” Kylo did as told. “Pants off.” Kylo continued to follow orders and pulled his pants down with shaky hands. His ass was bare, while he was leaning on a desk in front of his employer. “Now count.”

________

Kylo and Snoke were done around fifteen minutes later. Snoke left and Kylo took his position back in the kitchen. Holli gave him a different look this time when they passed, it was a look of “I’m sorry this keeps happening to you”. The rest of the staff know what goes on, they also have felt some sort of abuse from Snoke, but it's usually yelling or threats of laying people off, nothing like what Kylo goes through. No, Kylo gets special punishment because he is the leader, the head chef as well as the manager and Kylo has to take all the punishment for his team. He doesn’t mind it if it means he is keeping someone else from getting hurt but deep down Kylo knows it isn’t always about Kylo being the leader but just that Kylo happens to be Snoke’s personal punching bag. He has been since they met.

Kylo continued the rest of his shifts in silence. Or at least tried to. The staff began to dwindle as it grew later in the day. Another waitress, Ahli, was the only one left by ten. She didn’t need to be though. She wasn’t getting paid, Kylo was the only one that worked for the last two hours of operation because they were never busy. “You know you can leave now.” Kylo said leaning behind the bar. 

“You know you can talk about what happened.” She replied steadily. She wasn’t trying to poke at a wound, she was just trying to let him know she was ready to be a safe space. 

Kylo let out a heavy breath. “I don’t want to. It’s nothing you should concern yourself with.” Kylo knew that the staff knew. But Snoke was a powerful man, and has surrounded himself with people that will not turn against him. This was either because he knew something about them that would ruin them or because he had money to keep over their heads. It was always something. So all Kylo and his co-workers could do was suffer for a living. At least they were all there for each other.

“Okay. Well I will see you tomorrow.”

Kylo watched as Ahli collected her things and left. There were only a few customers wandering in an out of the diner at this point so Kylo looked at his phone. 

_how soon?_ He sent Hux. While at this point he felt that Hux probably didn’t want to speak to him it was worth a shot.

_How about as soon as I get done working on this thing? It shouldn’t be long. Have a roast beef with american waiting for me please?_

Kylo smiled. Hux may not hate him after all. 

_of course_

Kylo waited a little bit to start the sandwich because he didn’t want it to get cold. It was a long time since Kylo actually cared about someone's feelings so much that they didn’t want them to have a cold dinner. In the meantime he made himself fries and took care of some late night customers, usually truckers or other people that work late.

Hux walked in as Kylo was placing the top piece of bread on the sandwich. He sat where he usually sat at the bar and Kylo placed his meal in front of him. Kylo wanted to kiss Hux hello and be cute and mushy but instead he took care of the last customer. Then he sat next to Hux at the bar. 

“It’s perfect.” Hux said between bites. His eyes were warm when he looked at Kylo and it made Kylo feel warm himself.

“I know.” Kylo said “Only the best for my favorite customer.” he added to counter the snark.

“How was work? You worked all day you must be dying.” Hux said and it reminded Kylo how tired he was. He laid his head on the bar and leaned on his arm to look up at Hux. Kylo nodded. “You know that isn’t good for you. Especially since you were up late last night.”

“I don’t need the doctor to be commenting on the state of my health.”

“But it’s my job. I basically just tell people what is wrong with them all day.” Hux smirked. 

“And my job is to make food that people eat and enjoy. So you should be helping me do my job by continue to enjoy my food instead of running your pretty mouth.”

“You think my mouth is pretty?” Hux said with a tilt of his head and his hands clasped together under his chin. 

“Yeah.” 

“I think your mouth is pretty too.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes in defeat. He sat up and stared at Hux. “Your eyes are pretty too. And your hair.” His eyes were like perfectly made jewels and his hair looked so silky and bright it could be used for a dress. But Kylo didn’t say that part.

“Your hair is pretty too. When you have it down.” Hux reached out and touched the loose clumps of hair that fell out of Kylo’s bun. Then Hux leaned over his face inches away from Kylo’s. “And your eyes.” Then Hux couldn’t take it anymore and put his hand on the back of Kylo’s neck and pushed their lips together. The kiss was sweet and full of wanting. Two men who felt like they didn’t deserve each other but were willing to give each other the world. Kylo pulled back after a few seconds and swallowed. 

“You tasted like roast beef.” Kylo made Hux giggle and this time he wasn’t ashamed. 

“Come back to my place? Not for sex because you look exhausted so you can just take that as what's to come. Just stay over. I’ll take you to work tomorrow.”

“Don’t you have work in the morning?” 

“I don’t really need to be there. I’ve just been working on getting things ready for a intern and I don’t have any consultations. I can go in late again.”

“Yeah okay. I have to put everything away first. So wait right here.” Kylo hopped up and starting walking to the kitchen. 

“And I have to finish my dinner first.” called to Kylo who nodded in return. 

Once Kylo and Hux were both done Kylo locked the door and turned the lights off and followed Hux to his car just like the night before. 

“You know I wouldn’t have let you fuck me tonight either. I don’t think I have the mental capacity for it. It’s been a rough day.” Kylo didn’t want to say: _“I’m a grown man who gets spanked by his boss when he does something bad.”_

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Hux didn’t really know how to deal with someone else’s emotional rubble. He hopes he would get over that with time. He didn’t want to ruin this because he doesn’t know how to be emotionally available. “Do you drink tea?”

“Not really.” 

Hux shook his head and pulled into his parking spot. Kylo followed Hux to his apartment in silence. The building itself was much more extravagant compared to Kylo’s so he couldn’t imagine what the apartment would look like. 

It was beautiful. It was felt like four of Kylo’s apartments could fit into Hux’s. Everything looked pristine. The furniture looked like it was all from a catalog. The kitchen and living room were connected but looked like two separate big spaces. The rest of the rooms seemed to just branch off from the living room behind different doors. There were two door in the kitchen and two in the living room. “Is it weird if I ask to take a shower?” 

“Not at all. I’d actually prefer if you didn’t get in my bed after a day of stewing in a kitchen. Its the open door in the kitchen.”

Kylo walked into the kitchen which was all marble. The counter top, floor, and tub were all marble. The shower had glass doors and the bathtub was huge. He stripped and stepped into the hot shower. It was exactly what he needed after today. After a bit of just standing in the heat he heard the door open and then shut. He didn’t question it and continued to shower. He used Hux’s shampoo and body wash happily. Once he got out he saw that Hux left a fresh towel and a pair of boxers for him. He quickly got dressed and brushed his hair with a brush he found in a drawer. 

Hux was standing in the kitchen stirring a mug. “Drink this.” he said when he heard Kylo step into the kitchen. Kylo accepted the drink and took a sip. He didn’t drink tea usually but would drink anything Hux gave him, it was a bonus that it tasted good. “Are you cold? I have pants if you want them.” Kylo shook his head no.

“This is good.” 

“I know.” Hux smirked. “Let's go to bed.” and Hux took Kylo’s free hand led him into the bedroom which was next to the bathroom. 

Hux’s bedroom was immaculate. It was as pulled together as the rest of the house but it was just so neat for a bedroom. There was a hamper for dirty clothes, a rack for his shoes, and no clutter whatsoever. Kylo put the mug on a bedside table which there were two of, one for each side of the bed. Hux had already changed so he turned the light off, climbed into bed and Kylo followed suit. Hux immediately wrapped himself around Kylo, pressing his chest to Kylo’s back. His arm was wrapped around Kylo’s middle and his face was close to Kylo’s neck where he planted kisses. 

“I hope you feel better.” Hux whispered.

“I do.” Kylo whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is a doctor that decides to visit the restaurant all his co-workers keep talking about. He basically falls in love with the chef, Kylo.
> 
> this is a diner au thats pretty cute and sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: rape, abuse of power, mental breakdown

Hux liked it. The feeling of waking up next to someone. Or at least he liked the feeling of waking up next to Kylo. Hux called the hospital and let them know he was coming in late. Being a top surgeon had its perks. A lot of his work could be done at home as long as it wasn’t a consultation or an actual surgery, so he had flexible hours. Though he never really had a reason to take advantage of this. 

Hux watched the sleeping man next to him. His hair was a mess from falling asleep with it wet. He was breathing evenly. He looked calm, like a June day at a beach. Where the water was too cold to dip into but the scenery was still beautiful and serene. That’s what Kylo was. He was beautiful but cold and still had a lot of time before people could enjoy him, people being Hux. 

Hux didn’t know this though, he didn’t know Kylo had been under years of physical and mental turmoil. With this ignorance he wasn’t going to understand the reasons Kylo was moody and lashed out sometimes or why Kylo felt disgusted at himself. Hux was just ready to help him through it.

It was around eight when Kylo slowly opened his eyes and met Hux’s. “Hey.” he pressed out then rolled over and cuddled into Hux’s side, eyes shutting again. “I don’t want to go to work.” Kylo groaned.

“Then don’t.”

“Ditching work does not pay the bills.”

“I’ll pay your bills.” It was a joke but could just as easily become reality. Hux had plenty of money. But Kylo liked cooking and he couldn’t live with himself if was just freeloading off of someone, especially someone he cared about. No, Kylo wanted to provide for Hux just as Hux could provide for him, treat each other as equals.

“Wow. You’re Destiny’s Child’s wet dream.” Hux laughed. It wasn’t even that funny of a joke. “I have to be in by three.” 

“Make me breakfast.” Hux said changing the subject. Talking about work with Kylo made him feel bad. Kylo worked so hard and seemed to get no recognition. He wasn’t working towards any goal just working hard.

“What makes you think I want to make you breakfast?”

“Because my kitchen is nice and I never use it so I should let a chef so great as yourself go treat it well.”

“Your poor beautiful kitchen. She probably feels abandoned. I guess I will have show her some love.” Kylo kissed Hux and then walked out into the kitchen. “Don’t worry sweety. I’m here to take care of you.” Kylo called out into the empty room. Kylo had said it fondly, in a way that made Hux think, okay yeah I can get used to this. Then all Hux could hear was opening and closing of cabinets and the refrigerator door. Then: “HUX YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE A FOOD PROCESSOR!” Hux decided to get up. He walked out lazily and sat on one of his breakfast bar stools. “Why would I need a food processor?”

“Just to make my life easier.” Kylo had already put on toast and a pot of water was on it’s way to boiling on the stove. The carton of eggs was sitting in the middle of the granite island. “Do you have any slotted spoons?” 

“If I do they would be in the drawer next to the refrigerator.” Kylo turned around and started rummaging. “Aha!” Kylo held up the silver slotted spoon and turned around. “You have one.” Then he looked up at nothing in particular and said “Don’t worry Leah. I’ll make sure you have plenty of necessary kitchen gadgets in no time.” Hux was liking Kylo’s current vernacular which was consisting of words that implied his permanence in Hux’s life.

“Did you name my kitchen?”

“Yes. My kitchen at home is named Bartholomew because he is old but still has plenty of wisdom and has worked hard all his life. The kitchen at work is named Candie with an I-E because she is dirty but gets the job done, like a lady of the night. Your kitchen’s name is Leah because it sounds regal and pretty and delicate.”

Hux wanted to blurt out I love you but decided it was too soon. He settled on: “You’re a child.” and Kylo did that big toothy smile and cocked his head like he was satisfied with Hux’s “insult”. Then he cracked two eggs into the pot and water splashed over the sides. He buttered four pieces of toast. 

“Where is your olive oil?” 

“In the pantry.” Hux said pointing to a door. 

“I’m surprised you even own this. Leah is practically barren.” 

“Well, most of my meals are eaten at the diner. Sometimes I eat hospital food,” Kylo shuttered at the thought. “Or even more rarely I bring my own lunch.”

“But what do you eat for breakfast?” Kylo used the slotted spoon to fish the eggs out of the pot and put them each on their individual slices of toast. Then he cracked two more eggs into the pot.

“Cereal.”

Kylo scoffed. “That's so sad.”

“At least I have you now to make me good, nutritious, homemade meals.” 

“That you do.” Kylo drizzled olive oil and shook pepper onto the eggs and placed them in front of Hux. “Here you go. _Dear._ ” Kylo pretended to force out the last word but he really had no problems calling him pet names.

“Thank you, _sweetheart._ ” Hux said mocking him cutting into the eggs and letting the yolk run all over. Kylo continued making his own dish. He also found himself with the thought I could get used to this.

_______

It started happening more often. Hux would go in late to the hospital but stay late at night. Then he would meet Kylo at the diner either for dinner there or at Kylo’s depending on the time. Either way both of them would end up at one or the other’s apartments. They still didn’t have sex, after a hard day they just wanted to share space with each other. It was just what they needed right now.

With this, Snoke’s punishments started becoming more frequent as well. It was an odd night where Snoke had come in late at the diner and Hux couldn’t come over, something about making sure he would be good for surgery for the next morning. Snoke walked in and turned the “OPEN” sign around to “CLOSED” before the clock had hit twelve. “My office. _Now._ ” he said. Kylo did as told. Everything was going so well right now except for this and there was nothing he could do about it.

“I see you have found yourself a special someone.” Snoke had said. The words hit Kylo smoothly but dark. He did _not_ want Snoke and Hux to cross paths. They needed to be separate parts of Kylo's life. “Now you know, I don’t have a problem with you living your own life, you aren’t a slave.” Snoke said with a wave of his hand. “But, I need you to understand that you are still mine and I can use you as I please.” Kylo was on a long leash but still a leash. He was free to an extent. At any moment if Snoke felt like Kylo had gone to far he could pull him back. 

“I understand.” Kylo said with his head down. 

“Now Kylo, you know just your word is not enough. I’m going to need you to show me that you understand.”

Kylo nodded slowly. He knew what was going to happen next. He just had to get through it. Kylo pulled his pants down and bent over the desk like many times before. Except he knew he wasn’t going to just be “punished” this time. No, Snoke was going make sure Kylo knew who he really belonged to. 

Snoke stood up, pulled his own pants down, lubed up his penis and then went in for the kill. Kylo tried not to move under Snoke because he knew it would be worse, he flinched at the initial thrust and was met with hard grasps at his waist. The rest of Snoke’s movements were hard and loud and powerful. He pushed his whole body into Kylo who was just unresponsive. Kylo wanted to cry but over the years this act just broke him so much there was nothing left. This is what made Kylo feel like shit. The fact that he was constantly used by Snoke and couldn’t do anything about it. Who would want someone that was so easily taken advantage of? 

Snoke kept thrusting into Kylo in silence. There was the occasional sound of a palm hitting the bare skin of Kylo’s ass but that was it other than gross sloshing noises from the thrusting. Nothing about this was appealing to Kylo, the pressure on his prostate should be arousing but it just felt painful coming from Snoke. But Snoke didn’t care how Kylo felt about any of this, he could hate it or love it but Snoke would just continue getting himself off using Kylo. 

Snoke came hard and Kylo felt disgusted. It was the worst part, having to deal with Snoke’s mess even once he had left. Snoke pulled out and cleaned himself up. “Remember, without me you would be nothing.” was all Snoke said when he left. Kylo used some tissues to wipe himself and then put his pants back on. He looked at his phone to check the time, 12:32, and a series of texts from Hux.

_Hey. I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch?_

And then,

_Are you working lunch?_

And then,

_Kylo?_

And then just,

_Goodnight I hope you sleep well._

Kylo knew Hux meant well with the sentiment but it just reminded Kylo that he probably wasn’t going to sleep let alone sleep well. 

_______

Hux didn’t come in for lunch the next day. Kylo was sorry say he was thankful. He didn’t want to face Hux after last night especially not when Snoke would be creepily eating lunch in the corner. 

Hux should be the one to fix him and make everything better, but some things just couldn’t be fixed. Kylo was broken beyond repair and Snoke was keeping him that way. There was nothing Hux could to do change this. Eventually time will pass and Kylo will push what Snoke did deep into his mind so he won’t have to deal with it. It was just the pattern that Kylo had learned to live. He just never had another person a part of the equation before. Kylo couldn’t hole up for a few days and lick his wounds without Hux wondering what was wrong. Hux hadn’t tried to contact Kylo since the previous night. Kylo figured he would just ignore Hux until he was ready to see him again, ready to be normal again. 

In the meantime after Kylo closed up he went home, and did what he usually would do. He slammed the door to his apartment. The energy from the door shutting shook his framed pictures off the walls. He went into his bedroom and pulled everything out of his drawers and just threw them. The night before Kylo had just cried, he cried until he threw up and then cried some more. Tonight he just wanted to break everything. He went from pushing all of the emotion out of him to trying to grasp at anything that would make him feel again. After all the clothes were now everywhere but where they should be, he pulled a drawer out and threw it at the wall. Then just knocked the whole chest over with a slam. 

The silence after the bang to the floor was excruciating. It wasn’t a peaceful silence, it was a silence filled with buzzing and adrenaline and anger. Usually Kylo would break something and be done. But he still was thinking about Hux. It just made the need for control grow stronger and he needed more. Kylo went into the bathroom and just punched the mirror. It shattered, pieces fell into the sink and onto the floor, glass was stuck in Kylo’s hands. Kylo just sunk down on the cold floor. He yelled. He yelled because he couldn’t do it when Snoke was hurting him. He yelled because he had to keep everything in when living his day to day life. He yelled because he had to keep his life hidden from someone that was so perfect because Kylo knew it would ruin everything. Pieces of the mirror were poking him in random spots on his body but he didn’t care. He just laid there. He stopped yelling and listened to the dripping of the sink and the sound of the pipes in the wall. He thought about how he felt like the mirror, broken in a million pieces scattered everywhere and no way to fix.

______

The next morning was Saturday. Kylo didn’t have to work the breakfast shift thankfully. He picked himself off of the floor and shook off the mirror shards that were stuck to him. If he had a mirror to look into Kylo would see he was a mess. Though all he was looking at right now were the shards protruding from his hand. He pulled them out and watched the blood drip from his fingers down to his wrist. It hurt but Kylo was glad to feel pain that wasn’t inflicted by Snoke. Pain that didn’t make him feel empty. 

He turned the shower on, got undressed, and then stepped in and let the waterfall of heat consume him. He leaned on the side of the shower just standing there. Not thinking about anything but how good the heat felt on his aches from sleeping curled up on the bathroom floor. Then he thought about the mess he probably made. He wasn’t thinking about it when he was destroying everything in a blind rage. He shrugged it off, he’ll clean up later. He didn’t use soap for fear of irritating the cuts and just let the water rinse him. After he was done with that he carefully stepped out of the shower and reached into the medicine cabinet without having to open the door. He got out Vaseline and applied it to some cuts on his body then on his hand. He would have used band-aids too but the box was empty. Kylo got a broom and swept up the mirror and threw the shards out. Then he pulled on his favorite Star Wars pajama pants and curled into bed. 

He laid there in a daze for a while until he heard his phone chime. He reached over and retrieved it from under his pillow. It was from Hux of course. 

_Are you working today?_

Kylo didn’t know if he was ready to see Hux again. Especially after what he did yesterday. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t lie to Hux because he could easily just go to the diner and see that he is obviously not working. He almost settled on just ignoring it but something in him felt that it was better if he just sucked it up and saw Hux.

 _no_ was all he sent. He would let the universe take it from there.

 _I can come over?_ Hux sent back. It was weirdly phrased like one of those memes with the cat. Or like Hux didn’t want to break any boundaries so he choose his words carefully. He specifically didn’t say “Can I come over?” it was more like “I can make myself available if you want? If you're ready?”

 _i’ll come over to yours, my place is kind of mess_ It wasn’t a lie. Kylo pulled on real clothes and brushed his hair. He grabbed his keys and started walking down to his car. 

_I’ll see you soon!_ The text sounded hopeful which made sense. Hux was just hope in a person to Kylo. Hux was everything he needed and everything he could have. Kylo knew it was an uneven trade. Kylo was getting a smart, snarky, rich, doctor and Hux was getting a burger flipper who let his boss take advantage of him. Still he got in his car and drove to Hux’s apartment.

When he arrived Hux was in a t-shirt and jeans. Then he realized this was the first time they saw each other when they weren’t meeting at the diner. Usually Hux was always coming from work but he was in casual clothes today. “You look good.” Kylo coughed out like he was trying to suppress something but it slipped out anyway.

“You don’t.” Hux said. It wasn’t an insult, just a statement on Kylo’s current condition. Hux took Kylo in. His eyes had dark circles and he could only see a kind of emptiness when he looked into them. Then he noticed odd scrapes on his body and his left hand had bruises and sores that could burst any moment. “Go sit. I'll be right back.” and Kylo did as told, but not because he felt like he had to or something bad would happen but because he wanted to. 

Hux grabbed a clean washcloth, Neosporin, and a roll of bandage from the bathroom. Then he stopped in the kitchen and grabbed his eye mask that he used whenever he had headaches. He walked into the living room where Kylo made himself at home, laying on the couch with his feet resting on the arm. He tossed the mask towards Kylo’s chest. “Put it on your face. For your eyes.” Hux nudged at Kylo’s feet and he made room for Hux to sit.

Kylo looked at the mask with curiosity before deciding to attach the velcro straps around his head. The coolness felt good on his eyes. “Not only are you a doctor but apparently a beauty guru.”

Hux took Kylo’s left hand and wiped the Vaseline off and replaced it with Neosporin. Then he wrapped the wounds in the bandage. “You don’t think I naturally look like this?” Hux wasn't asking any questions. He assumed whatever happened had to do with why Kylo never answered him and he didn’t want to ruin what was happening right now. Hux was accustomed to not wanting people to pry into his own life so why do that to Kylo? Hux leaned his back on the couch arm and tangled his legs between Kylo’s. “I use it for headaches though not for vanity purposes.”

Kylo was glad Hux didn’t ask questions. He was definitely not ready to tell him what happened. He was thankful for the unconditional comfort. “I’m sorry I didn’t answer you the other day.” was all he offered. 

“It’s fine. We all have our days.” Hux didn’t press it. “At least you're here now.” 

“Yeah.” Kylo nodded and looked past Hux into the kitchen. “I missed Leah.”

“She missed you too.” 

 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep forgetting to add my tumblr:  [ryanhaywoodwhy](http://ryanhaywoodwhy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
